The Ultimate Pokemon Gangsta
by BigDGangsta
Summary: A boy dreams of nothing more than to be a Pokemon gangsta like Ash and Gary, but as luck has it the law has prevented him from training Pokemon. With the election of Brock as Pokemon president, the law changes. Now that he can legally have a Pokemon, the boy sets off on an adventure to start a Pokemon gang and become the ultimate Pokemon gangsta.
1. Ch 1: The Chapter Where the Epic Begins

(AN: This story is by me and my buddy. He comes up with ideas and I write them. I hate bad spelling so I have Microsoft Paperclip help me. How to turn off green lines?! I hope you like our story, I think paperclip did. Yeah Boy.)

Have you ever wondered why Pokemon cartoon doesn't have Irish Catholics? It's illegal you know. I'm an Irish Catholic and I always wanted to be a Pokemon gangsta, but it was against the law. But because Brock Bama was reelected now I can start Pokemon adventure.

My name is Terrell O'Malley. I like Pokemon and rapping. My hair is red and I have freckles and my skin is dark. I like to wear a green hat, jeans, and a white shirt. I don't like to go to Catholic school or church because it's boring. Is there a God in Pokemon world? Also I'm black, and I don't know who my father is... yet...

Who cares?! It's time to get my first Pokemon.

Terrell head off to Prof. Oakes' lab. He is nervous and excited. What sort of challenges will he face next?

Terrell's Mom shouts "Terrell! Don't forget your Bible!"

"MOM! This is my adventure and you are embarrassing me! Get out of my story now!" says Terrell, and he is really embarrassed.

TM "Don't talk to me like that!";

Terrell "Sorry.";

TM "I can't stay mad at you. You're my son and I will always love you. Goodbye!";

"Bye Moooooooooooom!" said Terrell as he runs off to Oakes' lab.

But but then Terrell's mom realizes that he still doesn't have the Catholic bible. "That weasel! He cleverly got away without the holy book". She sighs and folds her hands, "Dear God, please keep Terrell on the right path. Most 12 year olds are too pussy to leave on a Pokemon adventure. Keep my boy safe."

"What are you doing here, Mick" comes out from the mouth of Prof. Oakes.

"I want a Pokemon. It's my god given right!" I reply.

"I feel sorry for your God, because he is pestered by your people?"

"My people?" I respond, not sure what Prof. Oakes means by that. It sounds mean.

"I mean Irish Catholics. I have nothing against Black people. I'm not racist. I voted for Brock Bama" said Oakes as he rubbed the back of his head and giggled.

Terrell "Yeah well, I want Pokemon. Brock Bama made it so Irish people can have have them now. If you don't do what the President says, you go to prison.";

PO "Ok, but I don't have anymore Pokemon... You see...";

Terrell "Pokemon NOW!";

Prof Oakes' is frightened, because he is a coward and knows Terrell can beat him up. Also Terrell is getter at rapping and has more balls. "Okay, don't hurt me!" cries Prof. Oakes as he takes pokeballs out of his pants. "I caught this yesterday. If you were patient you could have gotten a better Pokemon, but here you-"

"Yeaaaah Boy!" yells Terrell excitedly as he takes the pokeball and storms out of the lab.

Prof. Oak can't help but think to himself "I hate that Leprechaun, but even I know he's going to be the ultimate Pokemon gangsta."


	2. Ch 2: The Pokemon

(AN: It's time to find out who is Terrell's Pokemon. My friend said not to tell you in the first chapter, because then it makes you excited for next chapter. My friend is black and I am Irish and we love Pokemon. Yeah Boy.)

You are baller exited to find out what your first Pokemon. Seeing idiots like Ash Catchem start off their Pokemon adventure when it was illegal for you to train Pokemon really pissed you off. They won't call you a spud head anymore though, because now you have your first Pokemon. You epically toss your pokeball and say "I choose you, Metapod!"

The pokeball opens up and out comes a flash of red light. Out comes a... Metapod! "Wait, a Metapod? Not a good look!" says Terrell. Terrell is disappointment because he wanted a more bad ass Pokemon like Mewtwo. That's a dope Pokemon. Oh well, that's what they call the luck of the Irish. Terrell asks "What's your name, my little homie?"

Metapod "Metapod";

"Yeah, I know your a Metapod, but what is you're name? What does your Pokemon mommy call you?" asked Terrell. He really hopes he didn't get a bonehead Pokemon, then again Cubone is a dope gangsta.

Metapod "Metapod";

Metapod rolls his eyes. He'd like to have a name but he can't say anything but Metapod. Also he wishes he could explain this, but he can't say anything but Metapod. It's like a prisoner, but he's behind a hard green shell rather than behind bars.

Terrell scratches his head, trying to figure out what to do. This causes his red hair to get roughed up a bit. "You're kinda slow, aren't you?"

Metapod "Pod";

It made Terrell happier to hear something different for once. Maybe if he asked more questions he can find it out. "Do you not like me?"

Metapod "Meta";

"Oh I get it! You say Pod to mean yes and Meta to mean no!" says Terrell.

Metapod "Pod";

It wasn't mentioned in the last chapter, but Terrell is pretty smart sometimes, which is why he was able to learn quick. "Yeah boy, I'm a genius" Terrell triumphantly claims. But all of the sudden a Pidgey swoops down to steal Metapod away in a fly by.

"Hell no!" yells Terrell, leaping at the Pidgey to tackle it before it flies off with Metapod. It was a close call and had the Pidgey gotten Metapod, the journey would be over. Realizing this infuriates Terrell and he screams "Yo bird! I'll make you pay! You will bleed your own Pokemon blood!"

So he picked up his Metapod and started smacking the Pidgey back and forth in the face with it. "Pay up! Where's my money!" demanded Terrell, but the Pidgey wouldn't get a chance pay him any money because he would faint by the time Terrell got tired out.

"I just won my first Pokemon gangsta battle. So dope."

Metapod "Metapod";

Terrell replies "You're right, you did help. Did you know with my strategy and your athletic ability, I bet we could make the ultimate Pokemon gang?"


End file.
